Story 1/20/18
The session started off with the group doing a bit of quick healing before pressing on into the temple. They opted to not heal Lanaya very much, and she protested but couldn't change the situation. As they moved in, they found a stone wall blocking their path, that they eventually learned was a magical barrier. As they worked to get past the trap, they eventually turned around, and found a wall blocking where they had just come from, that said "the only way out is to look forward." They quickly realized that if they looked at that wall, and walked backwards, they could get through the wall blocking their path and move forward. They were then faced with a decision to go left or go right. Left smelled like living area, and right smelled like a library. They went to the library, and found several bookshelves with hundreds of books about the following of Pelor. There were large 3 headed dragon statues that moved a bit, and a symbol of Pelor on the floor. There were also art pieces on the wall. Beorn eventually moved one of the art pieces, and the group was attacked by 2 Fire Elementals and 2 Fire Barbed Fiends. Beorn decided to use his everlasting smoke item, and filled the entire room with smoke. They took a ton of damage, but thanks to some good control efforts by Klon and Lunashe, they were able to defeat the guardians. While looking around the room, they found 600g worth of art pieces to sell. Each member of the part inspected the books, looking for something specific. Beorn found a book detailing the history of Miradore, and some of the specific transactions with families. Lunashe found a book about recruiting Wilden to the following of Pelor, and it mentioned that Wilden were hard to track down, and their settlements didn't last very long. Khaelis found a book that talked about recruiting Dragonkin to Pelor, but that they were difficult to convert since they mostly followed Bahamut, but it did mention trying to increase it's presence in Dragus. Aeowyn found a book that mentioned Iym Nalore, and specifically said to avoid Iym Nalore, without giving a reason. Klon found a book that said the following of Pelor looked favorably upon The Raven Queen, and would assist their order in the event that she was in danger. Erevan did a very poor job searching, and found a book about apples. The group moved on, and found a hallway that branched in several directions. They opted to go towards a circular room, that would be a confluence of paths between the temple. The room had 6 disks in the middle, that would spin either clockwise or counterclockwise, and ornate sun artwork etched into the floor. As soon as Khaelis touched one of the disks, 5 sunlight guardians and 1 leader appeared and attacked them. The leader attempted to buff up his allies, but Erevan used a clutch counterspell to prevent that from happening. The group defeated the guardians, and learned that the disks needed to be aligned in order to unlock the doors. They also learned, that there were puzzles to allow the disks to move. It took a little bit of help, but they were able to solve their puzzles and move the disks in the correct order to unlock the doors in the room. They found 3 apples that would give the benefit of an extended rest when eaten. They decided they needed a break, so they set up camp in the circular room thanks to a hut conjured by Erevan. Lanaya was upset about this, and wanted to push forward, however the group convinced her that they should rest. She agreed, but still seemed to have some sort of plan. Erevan casted an alarm spell on the entrance, to go along with Klon's spirit guardian that would stand watch. Additionally, Beorn set a trap with a bomb on the door of the tent, and the group went to rest. <--------------------------- Previous Session [[Story 3/4/18|Next Session --------------------------------->]]